custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamiętnik Podróżnika/Poszukiwanie Światła
Cz. 1 "Miasto na wyspie" * 4 dni przed Kataklizmem: "Wędruję od 9000 lat i nie znalazłem tego... "Światła". Każdy, kto usłyszał to słowo, albo się śmiał albo wydawał się spięty. Zresztą tak to już jest. Przemierzałem przez Daxię i Xię, żeby znaleźć legendarne Światło, które było kluczem do pokonania lidera Bractwa Makuty, Teridaxa. Słyszałem o nim wiele rzeczy. Mówiono, że zdradził Mata-Nui z nieznanych powodów. Możliwe, że gdy zniszczę Teridaxa, być może dowiem się o tym. Ale nieważne. Mówiono, że w tzw. "Koloseum" odbywały się różne turnieje i zawody takie jak Rzut Dyskiem, Akilini itp. * Obecnie znajdowałem się na murach Wielkiej Świątynii i widziałem tajemnicze postacie wchodzące do środka, którzy byli Matoranami. Gdy włożyli jakieś Kamienie, spostrzegłem dziwnego ptaka. Był on czerwono-fioletowy, miał on niebieskie skrzydła i co najdziwniejsze, patrzył w stronę Matoran, którzy się zmienili. Lecz uniósł swe skrzydła i poleciał w stronę Koloseum. "Hmm, to mi pachnie podejrzeniami", pomyślałem i ruszyłem za "tym czymś"... * 2 dni przed Kataklizmem: "No, szlag by trafił w tego napakowanego i w czworonożną kreaturę!", zaklnąłem. Podczas pościgu za ptakiem natrafiłem na ten przerośnięty duet - jeden z nich był wielki z miotaczem na ramieniu, a drugi przypominający hybrydę pająka z zmutowanego toa. Walczyłem z nimi i w tym momemcie ten napakowany strzelił miotaczem, zrobiłem unik, miotacz trafił w skałe i skała przywaliła ten "duet". "Hmm. Mięczaki", powiedziałem szorstko i ruszyłem do Koloseum. * Gdy dotarłem do wrót, napotkałem dwóch dziwnych strażników, jeden do mnie przemówił: "Kim jesteś?". "Ja, a ty to kto? szef prawa? - spytałem zadziornie. "Teoretycznie tak, pełnię funkcję policjanta. Jestem Vahki. Kto ty jesteś? (głos tego strażnika był dziwny - to był robot) spytał znowu, tym razem groźnie. "Ja? Jestem sprytny... i najlepszy" (ułożyłem taką zagadkę, że to tylko zdenerwowało tych strażników) -Koniec z tym. Aresztować go! (krzyknął Vahki i chyba z dziewięciu Vahki ruszyło przeciw mnie) "No, trzeba to rozkręcić!", krzyknąłem i używając mocy teleportacji nagle zniknąłem im z oczu... * 2 dni przed Kataklizmem: ...i trafiłem na szczyt wieży Koloseum. Było trochę za wysoko i znów użyłem mocy teleportacji i pojawiłem się za trubunami Matoran. Byłem około 11 metrów od Turagi Dume, który był w raz z tymi Vahki, które o mało mnie nie przypiekły. Wtedy ten Turaga przemówił : - Nim rozpoczniemy turniej, muszę przekazać tę oto smutną nowinę. Nasz ukochany toa Lhikan zaginął. ( na te słowa tłumy matoran zaczęły krzyczeć z nie zadowolenia) - Nie lękajcie się, dzięki pomocy strażników Vahki -"oho" pomyślałem - porządek zostanie zachowany. Zaufajcie mi, a uwolnię was od trosk, raz na zawsze! Wtedy podniósł się krzyk i wiwat z radość matoran. Wtem obok turagi pojawił się jakiś dziwny stwór. To był ten ptak, którego szukałem! Zaczął rozmawiać z turagą ale nie słyszałem rozmowy. Nagle na arenę weszło 6 istot. Rozpoznałem ich jako "Toa". To byli ci, których spotkałem w Wielkiej Świątyni. Słyszałem o nich wiele. Podobno to "wysłannicy" wielkiego ducha. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się akcja... * Gdy Toa zbliżyli się do stóp loży, gdzie stał Turaga Dume, loża się obniżyła i Turaga Dume powiedział czerwonemu Toa coś o tzw. "Masce Czasu". Myślę, że to ma coś wspólnego z Światłem, które szukałem. I wtedy Ta-Matoranin, który był z paroma Matoranami pod lożą, nacisnął jakiś guzik i w tym momencie posadzka Koloseum zaczęła się poruszać, tworząc "Morze Protodermis". Toa próbowali przejść przez nie, ale na próżno i przegrali. Gdy Morze Protodermis zniknęło, usłyszałem krzyki i jęki humoru i niezadowolenia. Wtedy Turaga przemówił, że to "wędrowna, paróktakorska, która przybyła tu na występy". To zdanie mocno mnie zdziwiło, ale to, co potem Turaga Dume powiedział, było szokiem. Mówił, że ci Toa są zdrajcami i to oni porwali Lhikana. Nie wierzę. Toa zdrajcami? To niemożliwe! Nagle czerwony Toa powiedział: "Nie, to tamci! Sam widziałem! i pokazał ręką na Turagę Dume, a raczej za Turagą i wtedy pojawili czworonożny i duży, którzy mnie zaatakowali. Wtedy nagle coś mnie ogłuszyło i spadłem na ziemię nieprzytomny... Cz 2: "Atak Teridaxa" * 2 godziny przed Kataklizmem: Obudziłem się i zastałem dziwny obraz. Leżałem na podłodze i widziałem niekończący sznur Matoran zmierzający do Koloseum. Myślałem, że Turaga Dume organizuje znów turniej, ale 2 godziny póżniej dowiedziałem się, że byłem w błędzie. Teleportowałem się i zobaczyłem zza trybun tuzin dziwnych pojazdów, całą populację Matoran, tajemnicze kapsuły i Vahki. Każdy Matoranin wchodził do jednej kapsuły, a ta zamykała się szybko. Turaga Dume ogłosił im, że nadchodzi w ich dziejach moment przełomowy. Spojrzałem w ekran Turagi i zobaczyłem w jego oczach coś dziwnego. Nagle moje myśli przerwał jakiś huk. * Spojrzałem na arenę i zauważyłem, że pojazdy Vahki jadą gdzieś, a na środek areny niespodziewanie wylądował jeszcze jeden transport, lecz on był pilotowany przez zielonego Toa, którego poznałem wcześniej. Nagle właz z tyłu pojazdu otworzył się i wyszło z niego pięciu Toa, tych samych co wcześniej i jeden Turaga, który okazał się być Lhikanem. "Za późno, Toa", powiedział Dume i się roześmiał. Nagle uniósł swe ręce i zdjął maskę, ukazując swoje prawdziwe ja. Nie mogłem uwierzyć. Ten Turaga Dume to był Teridax!!! Nagle loża się uniosła i ruszyła w górę na szczyt wieży. Nagle niebo zostało zasłonięte chmurami, które grzmotały błyskawicami. Wtedy zauważyłem na niebie dwa słońca, które się zamknęły. Wiedziałem, co się stało. Teridax uśpił Mata Nui. Nagle Toa i Turaga wsiedli w pojazd i ruszyli po kapsuły i wtedy Teridaxa otoczyła kula błyskawic. Z mniejszych wież strzeliło piorunem i uderzyło w niego i uformowało na kształt tajfunu. Nagle z tej "trąby" wystrzeliła się ręka i pędziła ku ptakowi, którego śledziłem. Ptak chciał uciec, ale mroczna ręka złapała go i wchłonęła do tajfunu. To było przerażające. Nagle zauważyłem pojazd Vahki kierowany przez zielonego Toa. Używając swego pojazdu, ruszyłem za nimi. Nagle niespodziewanie na pojeździe, którego goniłem wylądowała dwójka osobników, których spotkałem. Wtedy brązowy Toa używając swej maski kontroli, zawładnął umysłem tego napakowanego i ten wielki rzucił się na tego pajęczaka. Wtedy ten duet zleciał z pojazdu i nagle duża ręka złapała ich i wchłonęła do tajfunu. Nie zbaczając z kursu, ruszyłem za pojazdem Toa... Cz 3: "Walka Toa" * 2 godziny po Katakliźmie: goniłem pojazd Vahki, który był kierowany przez tzw. Toa Metru. Po ataku Teridaxa śledziłem pojazd Vahki, który zmierzał do Wielkiej Świątynii. Lecz przy wrotach do tej budowli był szwadron Vahki. Co najmniej trzydziestu tych "blaszaków" strzeliło prosto w Toa. Wtedy ten zielony skręcił ostro i wpadł w wodę. Myślałem, że już po nich i wtedy wyłonił się pojazd Vahki i płynął w stronę Tuneli Wielkiej Bariery. * Jakiś czas póżniej pojawił się Teridax w nowej formie. Teraz był potężny, z skrzydłami i z Kanohi Kraahkan. I wtedy rozpoczęła się niezła akcja. Makuta chciał ich zniszczyć za pomocą Morza Protodermis. Biały Toa użył swej Maski i uniósł czerwonego, który rozpoczął walkę z Makutą. W czasie walki Teridax wystrzelił mroczną rękę i nagle Lhikan go zasłonił, tracąc przy tym życie. Parę minut póżniej zjawiła się piątka Toa i używając swych mocy, zamknęła Teridaxa w jakimś bloku. A potem znikli, by uratować zahibernowanych Matoran. Wiedziałem, że ci Toa są godni swych mocy. Postanowiłem wrócić do swych poszukiwań Światła... Cz 4: "Światło Siódmego Toa" * 1003 lat po Katakliźmie: od 1003 lat wędruję po całym świecie i nie znalazłem tego Światła. Pomyślałem, żeby wrócić na Mata Nui i sprawdzić, czy tam nie było go. Używając swej mocy, teleportowałem się do Ta-Koro, które tonęło w lawie. To było przerażające. Widziałem sznur Matoran uciekający z wioski. Nagle zauważyłem trzy dziwne stwory, które się zwały "Rahkshi". Podsłuchałem rozmowę Turagi Ognia, który był przedtem Toa Ognia, którego poznałem. Rozmawiał z Toa Tahu i Toa Gali i doszedłem do wniosku, że wspomniana przez nich Maska Światła była tym Światłem, którego szukałem. Postanowiłem polecieć do Kini-Nui, by zbadać tą sprawę. Pomyślałem, że Teridax mógł uwolnić te bestie, ale to było niemożliwe. Przecież Teridax został uwięziony przez Toa Metru w bloku materii. Możliwe, że się jakoś wydostał... * Nie musiałem długo czekać. Dwaj Matoranie z Maską przybyli do tej świątynii. Myśleli o czymś, lecz nagle przybyły Rahkshi. Myśleli, że nie dadzą rady i wtedy przybyła szóstka Toa, która ochroniła Matoran, ale nie na długo. Okazało się, że czerwony Rahkshi zatruł Jallera mocą strachu, przez co Ta-Matoranin umarł. To było dramatyczne. I wtedy drugi Ta-Matoranin (tak naprawdę to był Av-Matoranin) nałożył Maskę Światła i się zmienił. Jego kończyny wydłużyły się, jego kolor zmienił się na złoty, a kij, który trzymał zmienił się w berło. Gdy światło znikło, pojawił się nowy Toa, który zmienił się z Ta-Matoranina. To był Takanuva. "A więc Światło znalazło swego prawowitego właściciela", pomyślałem... Cz 5: "Walka z mrokiem" * Dzień po powstaniu Takanuvy: Toa Światła zbudował ze szczątków zniszczonych wrogów duży pojazd. Myślałem, że skoro Rahkshi miały taką chrapkę na tą Maskę, to oznaczało, że Teridax planował jakąś akcję. Wtedy Takanuva uruchomił swój pojazd i ruszył do podziemia. Wsiadłem w swój pojazd i użyłem mocy niewidzialności, by cicho i niespostrzeżenie polecieć za Toa Światła. * Wewnątrz było ciemno. Daleko widziałem pojazd Takanuvy, który się rozbił o bramę. Zatrzymałem swój pojazd i nagle usłyszałem głosy: "Sam jestem Cieniem...". Ten głos należał do Teridaxa, ale nie wierzylem. Uruchomiłem swój pojazd i cicho jechałem w stronę głosu. Po drodze natknąłem się na Ga-Matorankę. "Biegła w przeciwnym kierunku", pomyślałem i nagle zobaczyłem Takanuvę i Teridaxa. "No no no, nieźle się zmienił", powiedziałem do siebie. Teridax był taki sam jak poprzednio, tyle, że bez skrzydeł. I wtedy zaczęła się rozróba. Po paru minutach usłyszałem głosy. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem mnóstwo Matoran, sześciu Toa i turaga. Nagle Makuta krzyknął: "To moja powinność wobec Maski Cieni!". To zdanie naprawdę mną wstrząsnęło. Skoro takanuva był Światłem, a Teridax Cieniem, to co to mogło oznaczać? Wtem Takanuva skoczył na Teridaxa i chciał zedrzeć jego Maskę. Wtedy obaj wpadli do Jeziora Protodermis i po paru minutach wyszli jako jedna istota zwana Takutanuva... Cz 6: "Nowa misja" * Dzień po powstaniu Takanuvy: Takanuva i Teridax złączyli się, tworząc Takutanuvę. To było niesamowite. Był taki sam jak Teridax, ale miał złote ręce, a maska była połączona. Potężny stwór uniósł bramę i przepuścił innym. Wskoczyłem na swój pojazd, odpaliłem silniki i ruszyłem za nimi. Wtedy Takutanuva zatrzymał Ga-Matorankę trzymającą maskę zmarłego Ta-Matoranina. Gdy byłem po drugiej stronie bramy, stwór użył mocy i ożywił Jallera. To było wspaniale, ale radość prysła, gdy Takutanuva trochę się zgiął. "To go wyczerpało", pomyślałem i w tym momencie brama przygniotła go. * Z kłębów dymu wyleciała maska Światła. Wtedy Turaga Ognia podnósł ją i zaniósł do kręgu, który przypominał symbol Trzech Praw. Jallera umieścił na symbolu Jedności, Ga-Matorankę na symbolu Lojalności, a Maskę Światła na symbolu Przeznaczenia. Wtedy symbole zaczęły się świecić, a maska się podniosła. Gdy światło zgasło, Takanuva znowu się pojawił. I wtedy Jaller powiedział do niego "Ty blaszaku! Mogłeś tam zostać na zawsze". "Mogłem. Ale wróciłem", odpowiedział Takanuva i oświetlił drogę do Metru Nui. Światło znalazło prawowitego właściciela, a Teridax został zniszczony. Mam nadzieję, że spokój będzie trwał... Ciąg dalszy w "Pamiętnik Podróżnika/Ignition".